The Blood Of Brothers
by InfestedLawyer
Summary: This is a story of Two Elites who have a bond so close they consider the other there own blood. In there battles they become Ultras, but not to which i have written yet. This also has a Squad of ODST Marines that come in later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Halo

The Blood Of Brothers

Section 1: Journeys End

A Phantom Cruiser bolted fiercely threw the Back pool that circled the Destroyed Sacred ring. Four warriors all with fear in there bones and anger in their Eyes.

The Phantom Landed In the usual docking station on the Holy City High Charity. The warriors walked ever so emotionlessly across the platform outside the chambers of Kig-Yar. The Streaks angered the calmest Sangheili. But with sorrow such as this, none could be affected by the horrid ear drum piercing Shrieks. With the great Journey Ended and the Sacred ring Destroyed, what were the Sangheili to do.

The Major, with red armor and a most unusual feeling in his eyes was in the lead. Jinv dropped his plasma rifle on the ground and left it where it lay. Many others did the same. Jinv walked though the violate hallway with blue plasma screens lighting his every footstep. The others proceeded to follow. They were headed the trial of the Supreme Commander , the one in charge of all Covenant ships that attacked the Human planet "Reach". The Sangheili with bloody anger and a Temper that could devour a Galaxy. The Sangheili found an appropriate place for there anger to side whilst they gazed apon the Commander. Tarturus, The Jiralhanae Chieftain, Which no Sangheili would be caught dead consulting with. Dragged the commander to the plasma shackles. Jinv was angered that a Jiralhanae had the nerve to lay a hand on a Sangheili.

"There can be no greater Heresy! Let him be an Example to those who would break our oath" Tatarus demanded amongst the thousands of gathered Covenant listened with rage filling every pore in there skin. The audience roared in agreement with one each other with a roar that could sake the damned planet from orbit. Banshee's Flew overhead and the Skies Rumbled with a Thunder from the stars.

Jinv made his way to his resting Chamber said his farewells to his comrades for the Resting period. Unfortunately, He was unable to rest. "Heresy, That's a bit much, I don't believe he could have done anything more than he desired already, surly they understand once the parasite attacked the ring he must have selected them a more treating target, unknowing of the Demons intentions. I would never label him a heretic."J inv entered to his Vocal log. The Holographic screen recorded every letter instantly and saved it accordingly. Jinv wondered of the Profits intentions for the "Heretic", would they kill him? Surly not, he was much too important. Perhaps, out of fear. Was the will of the Profits being swayed by some other force? Was the Profits intentions of good faith? Maybe they just needed someone to blame. Jinv couldn't decide. Finally, His eyes closed and a calming blanket of ice covered his war heated skin, caused his battle torn muscles to relax, his breathing became slow and steady. Sleep.

Screams of uninimaginble pain echoed though the ears of Jinv and purple blood flew though the skies as stars filled the blackness of space. Explosions that rattled him and bullets screaming. Bullets, a Human weapon, not Plasma bolts. Through the crowed of dead Sangheili, A Human in Green with purple blood stained armor stood with fire in his Gold covered Visor that protected his features. He looked at Jinv and dashed too him with great speed and grabbed a weapon from his side. Jinv reached for his Plasma Rifle then a sharp pain in his body. He looked in front of him and the Gold Visor showed bloody fiery eyes and a sharp object impaled his stomach. The Demon.

He awoke from his dream with sweat over his body and his blanket on the disappeared. A Small monitor came down to him, "What is the problem Jinv?" the monitor beeped. Jinv rubbed his side and said, "It was nothing I just awoke." He was upset from the dream again. The monitor stopped for a moment and replied, "The one of the Demon?" as he floated softly over the floor. "Yes. If this damned dream awakens me one more I will have to speak with the High Council for direction." He said disappointed with himself. The monitor recorded the text and thought of a replay. "That would be ill advised Jinv, The council, I fear, will halt to assist you, for mental matters, are of no matter to them." Jinv looked up at the monitor and mumbled under his groans "Wake me in [3 hours]" His cover fell onto his body once again.

Sde'hegt sat floating on his Blue hovering Chair and grabbed the hologram clipboard and passed though paged with carelessness in his eyes. Sde'hegt sighed heavily and waved his fore finger over the new Recruits name. He pushed his naked body from his room and into the Armory in order suit up, there was Mission today. It was a mission to investigate a possible Flood outbreak on a Planet outside the Brute's home planet Doisac. He pulled his red armor off its Hover thruster holding place and placed it upon his Egger skin, He needed to fight, Fight for the sacred ring. Once he had all his placements of armor on correctly. He decided it was time to find his Allie, and Greatest friend, Jinv. It was odd for an Sangheili to have friends; it was very rare for them to live long enough to develop a Friendship with anyone. Sangheili were not compassionate of one another witch made Jinv and Sde'hegt so great. They would gladly lay down their lives for one another, which they might have to do.

Sde'hegt entered the Sangheili Targeting course which is where Jinv spend most of his days. He looked for his Brother and could not find him. He grunted and continued to search in the Sangheili Usual Spots. After [2 hours] Sde'hegt decided to just wait in the Armory for him. He walked though High Charity, purple reflection of the titanium walls beaded his skin and illuminated his Armor, the blue plasma screens as he walked turned on. The Holy face of the High Prophet of Mercy came on. He imetetly took his Fingers and made them a fist and placed it over his heart and knelt on the Surface of the Silver walking platform. Regret looked at Sde'hegt and spoke with eagerness.

"Let all those who follow the great journey be saved, the Arc has been discovered and the Great journey is at hand, all those who believe shall be saved." The screen turned off and the refection of the Prophet dissipated off his skin. He then stood and continued to the Armory.

Jinv leaned on a wall near the Phantom launching pads awaiting his new recruit, his commanding officer, and Sde'hegt. He griped a small metal rod from his side and placed it in front of his face, it extended into a Hologram Screen that glowed purple and he gazed upon it. Looking for recent event notice. The newly labeled Arbiter the one Sangheili that was the Commander he witnessed the punishment to. Seems to have destroyed a Heretic Plasma mining facility. While he slept, The Arbiter was hard at work This meant more work for the Sangheili. He was interrupted by the Giggling of Unggoy off in the distance. Jakrotak In his Ultra Armor that Glistened in the Purple hallways while he was tossing what appealed to Jinv, as a Small holographic device, but it wasn't on. Jakrotak laughed and pressed the button again, it responded with the same beeps followed by a click meaning the plasma cells have died. He laughed at the sound and pressed it again. Off in corner of Jakrotak's eye was an Unggoy in orange armor, a Minor. Jakrotak waddled to him with such excitement and embraced him warmly. Feric embraced him back and laughed.

"Brother!" Feric Snorted and bounced.

"Brother!" Jakrotak Snorted back. Then showed him his Devise. Feric looked at it oddly and questioning it then reached his finger out and pressed the button. It then sang the beeps and clicked once more. Feric's eyes grew wide and he didn't make a sound. Suddenly Feric fell to the ground laughing loudly and this caused Jakrotak to also fall and giggle. Jinv would never show this too Jakrotak, but he also wanted to play with them, he wished for the days as a small Sangheili Child where he would play like the Unggoy. His four Mandibles made a Smile and he Laughed to himself, but never out loud. What other Sangheili found the most annoyance in Jinv found Humor in. A Covenant besides a Unggoy laughing was almost unheard off.

Sde'hegt heard Unggoy laughter off in the distance near his phantom launching station. This must have been Jakrotak. He turned his attention to the platform and saw the two Unggoy playing with a small metal object. A Red Elite leaning on the wall near them, Jinv. He made his way to his good friend. Held his hand to him and waited for him to notice but he seems lost in thought about something. Sde'hegt looked at the too Unggoy wrestling on the ground with each other laughing. Then Jinv saw Sde'hegt and held out his hand and commented.

"Brother. It is good to see you again"

"As it is to see you Brother" Sde'hegt Responded and grabbed Jinvs hand. A common physical Greeting between the two.

Jinv looked around for the other, "Have you greeted the Minor. Or has the Commander Briefed you?"

"No, Brother."

"From the briefing I have gathered we are examining the Planet next to the Jiralhanae home world. I believe they call it Turiides, But I am unsure." Jinv stated looking down at his holograms again.

"I trust your word. What it Jakrotak doing?" Sde'hegt stares at Jakrotak's Metal object.

Jinv looks up at Jakrotak "It is a dead Hologram recording device, I pray it is not of value."

Jakrotak saw Sde'hegt and waved at him and Jinv. He then placed the holographic devise in his holding cell in the lower region on this armor. He grabbed his brother's hand and ran to him both. Feric got surprised and followed, but once near the towering Sangheili started to hide behind Jakrotak.

"Introducing Dah dah dum dummm!" Jakrotak waved his hands around and showed the Sangheili, Feric who shied away. "He's my little brother and wanted to fight with his Big Strong brother!" Jakrotak flexed his tiny Unggoy mussels and frowned his eyes.

Jinv looked down at him and said, "Yes of course Jakrotak, you are indeed strong. Your brother seems, cowardly. I am not a stranger to your kind little Unggoy, come." Jinv kneeled down and offered his hand. Feric looked from behind Jakrotak's Methane gas tank at the Kneeling Sangheili. Questioned his hand and slowly walked to him. Feric reached out his hand then suddenly a booming voice overhead.

"Jinv, Sde'hegt, and Jakrotak" A white armored Sangheili Entered the room with confidence in his footsteps and power in his blood, "I see you have met Feric." He put his hands behind his back.

Both Sangheili and Jakrotak stood at attention while Feric stood dazed. Jakrotak bumped him, "Attention Feric!" He demanded, Feric quickly followed.

Rohle stood powerfully over the Majors. "Glad too accompany you again."

Jinv and Sde'hegt nodded their heads slightly in agreement.

Rohle grabbed his holographic clipboard and stated "our Mission is a simple inspection mission. Their have been repots of Flood forms from the Jiralhanae home world, and its neighboring planet, Turiides. The Jiralhanae state that their infection is over, yet the have done nothing about the neighboring planet -"

Jinv interrupted Rohle and muttered "Pathetic Jiralhanae."

Rohle Looked at Jinv and continued "We may encounter multiple Flood Forms so I am not taking any chances, Weapon pods will drop if needed also, we will be transported by Phantom, the Team consisted of myself, Major Jinv, Major Sde'hegt, Minor Benice, Unggoy Commander Jakrotak, Major Unggoy Kler, Minor Unggoy Feric, Minor Unggoy Xde, and Minor Unggoy Qui." Rohle then placed the rod behind his back and looked at the four Covenant warriors.

"Only four Sangheili Sir? Is that not unfair for the flood." Jinv said confidently

"Your pride is high young Jinv, but never forget, The Parasite should not be underestimated." Rohle stated loudly

"Yes Sir." Jinv said quite ashamed.

"Minor Benice should be arriving at any moment. I ask Major Jinv and Major Sde'hegt to council him on the Mission briefing and any other questions he asks. Is this clear?" Rohle said with his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir" the Majors blared loudly.

Benice wandered thought the massive hallways in utter astonishment He had never been on High Charity before. Only Training facilities on Sanghelios the Sangheili home planet. This had been Benice's first mission and he was Egger as any good Sangheili warrior would be. He blood ran hot and he desperate for battle to rage and for the blood of his enemies to spill upon his armor. He then noticed Two Major Sangheili awaiting his arrival near the Phantom.

Jinv placed his first over his Beating heart and said "Greetings Benice."

Benice made the same gesture and replied, "It is my Honor" as he bowed his head. "I have many inquiries that require responses."

Jinv looked quite interested "And what may they be?"

Benice looking down trying not to look like a fool stated after many breaths, "What are the sacred ring and the Great Journey?"

Jinv looked most amazed by this question and demanded "Have you lived with Kig-Yar throughout your youth! Have you never heard the Prophets promises of Salvation to all who follow?"

Benice Stood at attention and stared at Jinv "No sir. My [Mother] Feared I would one day I may join the Covenant, forbidden the prophets to speak to me. I do not say I have never heard. Never lay my eyes on is suiting" He said with fear in his voice

Jinv Snorted at him and proceeded to walk past him. "Come." As they walked down the hallway Sde'hegt stayed back.

Jinv and Benice finally came to an appropriate place to view the sacred ring. "This." Jinv showed his hand to "Is the sacred ring that the Demon destroyed. Once lit it will send glorious salvation throughout the galaxies and all those who believe shall be saved. All those who do not believe are Heretics worthy of death by a swift blade."

Benice took a knee outside the ring and then stood and Apologized to Jinv. They returned to the Phantom cruiser and the other forces have gathered to the Phantom and some grunts were seen moving equipment inside as a Jiralhanae held a hologram Clipboard checking the supplies. Jinv walked faster to the Jiralhanae and Grabbed the Hologram from his filthy hands and the Jiralhanae snapped at him and growled.

"Watch your Tongue Jiralhanae your place has no room here. These are my warriors you have no place for them!" Jinv snapped at the brute and stared at it with a burning fury. 'Remove your filthy corpse from my sight!"

The Jiralhanae returned the look and decided to give up and left. Snorting in anger as it left. Jinv looked at the Jiralhanae the whole way out and then at the Hologram Clipboard.

"One Plasma Turret." Jinv said to the Unggoy.

The Unggoy looked up at Jinv and did not question for an instant. In the fear the Sangheili would gladly kill him if he did not obey. He then Grabbed a Turret and loaded it.

Sde'hegt witnessing the incident was not a Stranger to Jinv's pure hatred of Every Jiralhanae who walked this Holy ground. He watched Jinv give the orders and knew that he would make a great Commander soon.

Jinv looked at the list of supplies thuroly, Eight Carbines, Twelve Plasma Rifles, Five Needlers, Twenty-four Plasma Grenades, One Plasma Turret and five Plasma Pistols. Rohle was taking no chances. Perhaps this wasn't as simple as Jinv Suspected. Perhaps it was a more important mission. Humans? Though why would the Jiralhanae not kill them. Perhaps they couldn't. Jinv then seemed more exited and prideful than before. Though he was before that, this may be the last mission he is a Major on. Only eight more Deaths by his hand would enable him to be tested by the council for his Ultra ranking. He would not fail.

The Sangheili Pilots Lifted the Phantom From its platform to engage with the Starcruiser "Phalanx" That will be taking Turiides. As the Warriors flew to the cruiser there was something strange about Rohle, Usually he was a quick thinker, flawless aim, Tactical master. A Sangheili every Warrior wished to be, and he knew it. He always dueled plasma Rifles. Once a Foe came to close, a quick slash with his Energy blade made quick work of them. But something was wrong. He felt, not ill, nor tired. Perhaps he was ageing. He didn't want the others to sense there was anything wrong.

"Jinv! Come." He demanded. Jinv walked to the front of the cruiser and came close to his mentor.

"Yes Rohle, what are your wishes?" Jinv said with no hesitation.

"I hear from the Council you are but moments from examination. Is this true?" Rohle said

"Indeed it is Rohle." Jinv said

"Calm your soul Jinv. You must be clear." Rohle placed his hand on his shoulder, highly unordinary for a Commander to show compassion for his troops. But Rohle has guided these Children into Sangheili. The other Troops noticed this and were highly confused, Perhaps jealous.

"_This is Shipmaster Vrtti Qauulee Of the Phalanx. Ship's hanger is ready for your arrival." _Came thoughtransmitter of the Pilot. The Phantom raised into the docking bay where Sangheili and Unggoy worked on Phantom cruisers. Huragok flew overhead with Plasma batteries in gravity grips. The warriors exited the Phantom and asked for possible work that needed assistance. The massive walls shined silver and purple glows of Forerunner technology. The Ship was massive and could house One million Sangheili. Silver exterior that was curved for slipspace jumps making the ship look sleek. The exterior looked more like the scales of Marine life on Sanghelios.

The Shipmasters voice echoed though the halls. _"Transfusing into Slipspace arrival of Turiides in moments." _The Slipspace rupture grew over the ships bow. It began to grow a white ball covered the Phalanx and then the ship disappeared from the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo

The Blood Of Brothers

Section 2: To our Dying Breath.

"Phantom, requesting drop." The Phantom pilot transmitted though his Helmet mounted Transmitter.

"_Bridge to Alpha. Drop Authorized" _

The Phantom dropship dropped into the free fall of space. Then though the darkness the blue thrusters took the ship into acceleration. Inside all the forces checked Weaponry.

Once they entered the Fog filled atmosphere and Thick water filled every pore of the Dropship, Jinv deiced to speak.

"Jiralhanae weather, no question."

As he adjusted his Carbine Scopes. He then placed extra Carbine cells on his gravity belt, Made of forerunner relics. One…two…three…four… Should hold him. Then 2 plasma grenades on his Left side. Then grabbed a Plasma rifle and placed it on his Leg holster. Sde'hegt took one plasma Rifle from the holster and placed one more on his leg holster. Just in case, Four Plasma Grenades. Rohle, is his glistening White armor shined bright in the Phantom. Plasma rifles on each leg holster and his Sword held right above them. Four Plasma grenades. Jakrotak grabbed his needler and handed his Brother a Plasma pistol.

A Crashed Phantom off in the distance caught the pilots view and they decided to investigate. The phantom came to a low altitude and the Unggoy inside dropped out of the ships gravity drop, followed by the Sangheili. Rohle stayed aboard. A voice came over the transmitters.

"_Examine the crash area and the Parasites presence" _the Phantom bolted away over there heads

Jinv leveled his Carbine, walking slowly to the crash site. Sde'hegt followed with his plasma rifle leveled as the Unggoy made sure no forces would come behind them. And by making sure this meant the Unggoy would surely die thus warning the others of an attack. Jinv lowed his Carbine once he realized the Area was safe. He looked into the wreckage and saw dead Jiralhanae. He took steps closer and then looked down. A Jiralhanae with his mouth open in a roar with a piece of shrapnel over his mid section. Sde'hegt Investigated the Crash as Jinv walked slightly outside the site for ones who survived. He noticed one Jiralhanae. He kicked its dead corpse over. There was a bloody whole in his thick skull. It did not looked like a Plasma shot because the area around the initial whole was not burned. Plasma boils metal and would burn the flesh from the skull on impact. Nor a Carbine shot. He bent his two jointed knee to crouch over the Jiralhanae corpse. He placed his Carbine on his back and looked into the whole. He saw metal. He walked farther to exam the point of assault. He moved into the deep Jungle.

Benice sat on the Phantom scarp pile and crossed his arms. Sde'hegt Looked up at him and sighed at Sangheili youth. The Unggoy watched as if every tiny insect in the planet wished to kill them. Though, Unggoy always acted that way. The Thick pungent air bothered Sde'hegt and made him a bit un easy. There was a strange silence to the area. Nothing moved. Not a bush was ruffled, nor a leaf turned. Complete Silence. This made Sde'hegt Even more concerned. He raised his plasma rifle and squinted his eyes. The Unggoy had this same reaction seeing their commander in battle stance. Not an Unggoy made a move in fear it would anger there officer. Benice raised his weapon and the thick air clouded their view. But though this Sde'hegt could only think of one fatal mistake. Where was Jinv? Blasts of small explosives followed by dirt throwing into the sky and pounding the grass. Masses of screaming metal bullets filled the forest. Human words of shouting came though. Sde'hegt looked to the point of attack. The Unggoy scrambled in fear and Sde'hegt roared. The Unggoy quickly got to there Ranks and readied the plasma turret. Taking places near the point of assault as dirt pelted His plasma shield and he grabbed his other plasma rifle. This would be a fight they would not be losing.

Jinv jumped behind a rock to seek cover as packs of humans came over the ridge. Rock exploded near his face. Ground exploded with metal near his feet. He waited and waited, his warrior blood boiled. Suddenly his time, He jumped form his cover and blared his carbine. Twelve shots, then his assaulters loaded their weapons and hailed it upon his shields. They lowed his shields from fire, to a quarter. He looked at his carbine ammo counter. He could kill many more with this, no need to exchange. Three human bodies lay on the blood pool that lay on the grass. His Human translator kicked in and he could understand their fear.

"Major Elite, take him out immediately before he calls for reinforcements."

Another spoke "Damn it, you said there were only Brutes hear!"

Elite, Brute, He hated such strange vocabulary to describe them. He reached into his gravity holster and grasped a plasma grenade. Placed it over his beating Warriors heart, One beat for faith, one for Family, and the final for honor. A common Covenant meditation. He pushed the orange activation key over the fluoresced blue sphere and it shot a blinding blue light from it, radiating plasma he jumped from the rock and threw it to the closes human. It dropped plasma from the back and stuck onto his armor. He screamed in fear and the others dived away. His body exploded and dirt, rock, Blood, and remains flew though the fog. Jinv decided to regroup with his force. But a hail of fire came down on him again. He ran back to a large tree for cover. Bark splintered from it and bolted his shield. Three left. He took a step out of his cover and shot three beams at the closeted one's skull. One missed, another hit his brutish helmet exposing a clear shot, the final pierced his skull and the back of his head exploded out and his Primitive brain spilled from it.

"Five." Jinv said to himself. With less accuracy he fired at another, they fired back, their bullets stopped on his shield leaving him harmless but they where dropping fast. Another fell.

"Six" His Carbine opened and a Cell shot from it and heat pored from it. His instinct grabbed carbine cell from his belt, he twisted and spun to doge the fire. Placing the cell in the carbine it closed and reloaded. Jinv's Shields dropped and his body was exposed to the enemy. He rained fire on the enemy while he ducked, spun, and rolled. All was silence. Nothing moved. Blood poured into the stream, darkening it red. Jinv panted fiercely and his warrior's blood cooled and he rose to his feet.

"Seven" Jinv stared walking back to his corpses. He looked at the Human that nearly took his life. No human was a match for any Sangheili, yet alone a Major. He knelt near it and gave it a simple sigh. Its hand grasped an object. Jinv pushed its lifeless fingers open. A Small metal pale green sphere was in its hand. Then once open more a metal trigger shot from it and suddenly thousands of pieces of battle information shot into Jinv head. He engaged his plasma shields and turned his back trying to run. The green sphere Exploded.

Sde'hegt heard the fire stop. One final Explosion, Then the forest grew quite again. Rustles of bushes alerted Sde'hegt and he quickly turned his head around, directly behind them.

"Turn the turret!" Sde'hegt Demanded to the Minor Unggoy. Feric yelped in fear of the demand quickly turning the plasma turned completely around and awaited orders. Sde'hegt narrowed his eyes and stared into the fog. More sounds echoed from it, Footsteps.

"Fire!" Sde'hegt shouted to all within hundreds of meters. Feric blindly shot plasma bolts into the area. They sped with poor accuracy. Burning the large leafs, and though the trees. Sde'hegt Unleashed his duel Plasma rifles into the area. Plasma bolts and Needler shards pounded the area. Sde'hegt Plasma rifles overhead, the emergency cool off valves busted open and vapors billowed out from them. He heard many others react the same. Feric continued firing without any hesitation. Once realizing his comrades seized firing even after there weapons cooled, he stopped. Then Benice made his way to the point of assault. His weapon level with any on coming attackers. Pushing destroyed environment form his path he saw dead humans. Burned flesh filled his nostrils, he saw none moving. Counting kills, Four. Sde'hegt walked to it as well.

"Humans." Sde'hegt sighed.

"What are Humans doing out hear." Benice asked. "Is this not [light years] from any Human Force?"

"Yes." Sde'hegt Concluded "Surly the cruisers would have spotted a Human vessel traveling though slipspace to this location."

Benice pondered his answer for moments until concluding "Perhaps the Jiralhanae did know and did not inquire with the codicils assuming it would be a simple fight. There is no Flood."

Sde'hegt looked up into the fog filled air unable to see any tree lines. "Perhaps."

Bushes collapsed and small insects scurried away. Sde'hegt quickly faced the suspicion and roared. "Turn!" The Unggoy scrambled in fear and twist the turret to the Sangheili pointed finger. A Steaming Four finger hand came from the bush. Sde'hegt Yelled back "Cease Fire!" as he walked to the corpse. He pushed large leafs from his vision and saw a Sangheili in Red, no, Black Armor. It looked red at one point, but is more blackened now. Possibly fire charred. He then pushed the body over with his weapon. Looked into his eye lids and its mandibles opened.

"… Brother." He uttered, and then became unconscious. Sde'hegt knew at that very moment it had been his greatest friend Jinv. He picked up his motionless corpse then hoisted it onto his shoulder. He lugged his fallen ally back to the Crash site.

"Jakrotak" Sde'hegt announced to the group, "Jinv is injured, check all vitals, external, internal wounds. Recalibrate Energy Shields." He said as he laid Jinv on the cooled Earth. Jakrotak waddled to the Corpse then took out a Metal rod and grabbed the other side and pulled it as a blue holographic screen billowed out of it with a Sangheili body on it with blue line outlining the body. The left side showed a red outline of damage ranging from server, red. To less serve, yellow. No damage, Blue. A dim light shined on the top right corner of the screen, it stated.

Damage: None lethal.

Vitals: Minor damage.

Outer exposures: Server, possible burns.

Shields: 0%

Shield Power Generator: Damaged.

Benice watched the inspection. Jakrotak was a skilled medical Unggoy. Benice then became bored and wanted to kill some humans. He Began to wander into the jungle. He made sure not to wander too far. He broke branches under his massive feet. Pushing and ripping leafs and vines. Then suddenly realizing he had treaded too distant. He then heard jungle tearing under a large mechanical beast. Cushing trees, mashing all within its path. From the information Benice gathered in his head over past exercises, he determined it had been a Human vehicle, a "WARTHOG" they called it. Crashing though the jungle he grabbed his weapon its holster and hid behind a tree looking for the Warthog. Suddenly blinding lights shot into his eyes. The Warthog crashed though trees in front of him as he jumped to avoid the Vehicle. He kicked his translator in, just in case. The vehicle stopped and ripped dirt under it as the one in the passenger seat stood with a cigar in its mouth. "There's one of those damned squid-faces!" And the rear turret turned to the Sangheili. Its three barrel turret began to spin, Benice jumped behind trees as bullets ripped though the hard bark. Metal casings pooled over the dirt as lighting burned though the trees. Benice ran to another large tree as the turret followed. Large clanking sounds filled the air as the Human slammed his fist to the stopping turret.

"Damn thing is Jammed Sir!" It spoke. The three Humans jumped out of the vehicle and looked for Benice. One turned though the fog to the left as the others went to the right. Benice sat behind the tree awaiting the solo attacker. The Human walked past him as Benice griped his Plasma Rifle. Once the human made four paces past him he jumped out and slammed his rifle onto his skull, crushing the back of it. Killing him instantly. It Grunted softly and fell. Jumping quickly to other cover he peered though the fog and saw the two other Humans giving hand gestures to his location. One moved the other way to flank him, he watched it. That was his mistake. The other human grabbed a Green sphere from his waist. Put it too his mouth, pulling something from it. He tossed it though the air it landed near Benice. He saw the sphere unknowing of its powers and it exploded sending him though the air and draining his energy Shields, throwing him to a tree. The fog began to fade away. Rain started to sprinkle softly. Benices Legs had been broken, he felt it. His right arm was broken to, he felt that also. Benice lifted his hand. Staring at it. It was cold. Very cold. One human came from the cover and put his Weapon onto his back. Grabbing a smaller firearm from his side. Benices Weapon was no where to be found. The human walked slowly to Benice. "According to our station, all without exception." Benice uttered his Covenant Oath softly staring at his hand.

The other human entered with a cigar in his mouth "Shut that thing up damn it."

"On the blood of my father, on the blood of my son" Benices hand fell to the ground.

The Human placed the small firearm over Benices head. "Goodnight."

"I swore to uphold the Covenant" Benice closed his eyes. Listened to his heart beat softly. It became faster. More intense. He grabbed a Plasma Grenade from his holster and pressed the orange button it burst into blue radiating plasma.

"Even to my dying breath!" Benice Screamed as he slammed the grenade to the ones hand pushing it away from his skull. The other human with the Cigar turned as it to run away. Benice grabbed the Humans weapon from its back as it turned from the shock of a plasma grenade. He pulled the trigger. The plasma Sphere exploded. Engulfing Benice and killing the Human which it has been attached too. The Cigar fell into the water and burn out. The human lay with three small metal objects into his skull. A steam of water ran under the Humans head as it dyed the color of red. As it flowed it began to fill with purple.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo

The Blood Of Brothers

Section 3: Atonement.

Sde'hegt Stared up into the dark sky. Grey bodies of rain flowed over him. Small drops of water bled onto his Energy Shields. Pouring down his body onto the dirt under him. Letting the weight of his head bring his neck down. Staring at the fallen Sangheili. His heart beat fiercely out of his chest in fear of his Brother. Jakrotak waddled franticly though the mud, Attaching to his foot, dyeing his skin. The other Unggoy sat down and let their bodies fall into sleep. The Unggoy slept with no bother of the falling rain onto their unprotected skin. Sde'hegt looked into the forest behind him. A strange feeling came over his body as his eyes began to fill with suspicion.

"Where is Benice?" Sde'hegt stared deeply into the endless forest trees. Jakrotak did not answer. Not because he did not know the answer. Simply because if he were to speak to a Sangheili with no mention of his name, He would surely be disciplined. Left only to ponder his own words in his mind.

Jinv opened his eye lids, as his naked eye gazed upon falling water droplets. Exploding on his Charred skin cooling it softly. His boned melted to the Earth beneath him. His lungs let out Carbon dioxide molecules into the Oxygen filled atmosphere around him. His collapsed Lungs let more Oxygen molecules Enter his lungs filling his heart with life let his blood turn Purple. Chilled water pounded his Armor letting smaller drops escaped the more massive drop that held them so close. The force of his head pushed his neck. His eyes looked at the sleeping Unggoy, Feric. He thought how sad it was he was completely expendable in the sense of almost no use. Unggoy are often used as shields for the Commanding officers. Yet they willing throw there lives away, just so may there officers shall live only moments longer.

"Jinv! Jinv! You're awake!" Jakrotak shouted to Sde'hegt, Jumping in joy. Sde'hegt standing arms crossed staring into the endless forest turned is head to Jinv. He turned his waist around and walked to them. He stood over his comrades body as his head turned to look at him. They said nothing at first until Sde'hegt spoke. "Are you going to lie there all day?"

"Humph…" Jinv stared at him. Sde'hegt bent down with his arm to raise him.

"Well get up" Jinv looked at his hand then raised his own and grabbed it. They both pulled as Jinv rose to his feet. They stared into each others faces. Jakrotak looked at him as if he was to burst. Jinv looked down at Jakrotak.

"Yes?" Jakrotak burst into joy arms flying into the air as he screamed "You're alive!" He ran up and hugged around his leg. Normally an Unggoy would never touch any Sangheili unless they wished punishment or possibly death. But Jinv was different, and so was Jakrotak. "Have you been keeping my Unggoy in line Jakrotak?" Jinv said looking down at him. Jakrotak jumped back and saluted him. "Yes Sir!" Jinv looked at his squad then to Sde'hegt. Sde'hegt Knew he did not find Benice, he acknowledged it with a slight nod. "How long?" Jinv said

"[20 Minutes]" Sde'hegt looked at him

"Did you see him leave?"

"No"

"Have you tired communicating with him?"

"Yes, The Humans have some sort of jamming devise around us. We tried contacting the Bridge as well."

Jinv turned to the forest. Reaching behind him as his fingers pulled the Carbine from his back. He let it fall into his other hand. Stepping closer to the forest edge he turned around to his forces. Jakrotak stared at him blankly before he kicked in. "Get Up!" he shouted. The Unggoy woke up with yelps and scrambled into formations. Sde'hegt pulled his plasma rifle from its holster. Jinv turned to the forest again and pushed leaves from his path. Sde'hegt followed closely behind him as Unggoy scrambled at his feet separating into teams to the Sangheili, Jakrotak and Feric in front of Jinv, Kler, Xde, and Qui with Sde'hegt. They walked slowly and in attack formations in case of any ambush based attacks. Jinv's blood cooled from the fight he had before, yet his warrior's soul craved more battles. Suddenly Jinv stopped. All other forces stopped limitedly making no noises following the officer. Jinv looked back at Sde'hegt verifying the sound he heard. Sde'hegt Nodded as they crouched down. The mechanical heart of a Human beast roared calming in the air. Jinv slowly sneaked to near the sound as the Unggoy tip-toed behind him. Jinv looked out from behind a tree at the lights of the Beast, rain glimmering over it. Droplets beat it. Jinv looked back at his team. Staring at Sde'hegt. Jinv nodded and burst out of the cover. Sprinting to the beast he moved to the Driver seat and placed his Carbine with the drivers head. But there was no driver. No passenger. No Gunner. All other forces circled it as the stood at attention looking for the Humans. Jinv lowered his rifle. Stared at Sde'hegt. "Stand ground." Looked around the forest for any imperfections. Scanning the forest slowly looking at each tree in sight. He saw one tree with broken branches, shredded into pieces by human weapons. He ran to it with his Carbine leveled. Pushing to it he swept the area with his rifle. He saw a Dead Human an other base of the ground. He bent down to it as it lay face down in the rain. Assessing the damage to the body. Smashed skull, Plasma rifle. He stood up, walking on a Sangheili footprints in the Mud. Running to them he saw a human face down in the mud with three holes in his head. He raised his head to a tree with a Sangheili corpse on it. His blood boiled instantly. He ran to the body and kneed to make sure of the identification. It was Benice, He knew it.

"Jinv… I haven't failed you." The body spoke on the brink of death. "I killed them, killed one with a Heretic weapon." The Human rifle in the rain near his hand. Jinv leaned to him.

"No. You have fallen in battle, the way all Sangheili Wish to parish. Benice, if your courage was as powerful as your soul, your body would crush the ground beneath it." Jinv told him as he felt. Benice raised his head looking with one eye. The other was bleeding from a piece of Shratnel that exploded off the Human corpse. His side open as Purple blood spilled into the water. His body was dieing but his Soul was growing stronger with ever beat of his heart. "If my Shields could take anymore. I might have survived this. Once the Grenade grabbed the Humans flesh my Shields grew to full power as it exploded. Unfortunately, it overpowered-" Jinv interrupted his dieing friend.

"Need not explain Mighty Benice. Salvation awaits you. You have not perished in vain young one. Though these foul humans may have slowed you. You shall never die." Benice looked up with his good eye at Jinvs heart. He could see the power in Jinvs soul, as Jinv as could see the Pride in Benices soul. Benice smiled as his neck fell down and his heart stopped beating what little blood it could. His soul escaped the weak body. Jinv stood to his feet and looked into the sky. He opened his mandibles and roared into the air for his comrade. Letting his arms fall down. Staring into the Raining skies. Turning his body to the leafs and pushing his way though. Slowly rain slowed as the sky opened its mouth letting beams of sun light exhale to the forest. Sde'hegt turned his head to this oncoming comrade. "This Jiralhanae weather is Strange." Sde'hegt commented looking up to the beams of light.

"Strange indeed." Jinv responded looking directly past Sde'hegt. Passing him he slowed his pace. "Minor Benice is dead. Three kills. One including a Heretic Weapon." Jinv whispered as he continued. Sde'hegt updated his heads up data bank system. Selecting Benices name, changing to fallen status. Adding his two kills. Any death caused by Heretic Weaponry is strictly forbidden in under circumstances. Jinv walked into large leafs and pushed them from his path. Stopping in his traces his eyes grew in angry, his skin burned from the human damage from before. He turned his head around to the others watching him. "Come" He turned back to the front, pushing his body forward.

"God Damn it Kevin!" 1st lieutenant Patrick Erickson Shouting though the cold metal walls reflecting swallowing Kevin in a vocal sea of hatred. The Scientist Kevin jerked his white lab coat, pushing his glasses up his face as he panicked with a fearful sight in his eyes. He gazed at the 1st lieutenant and swallowed his words. The lieutenant lifted his hat from his hair. He rubbed his hair back collecting sweat onto his fingers. Erickson opened his mighty mouth as he gathered rage into his windpipe. "What the Fuck did you think you could pull off with that!?" He slammed his fist to the metal desk which Kevin stood on the other side with his laptop. "Sir! The Spores are held at the correct temperature in which they will not mutate." Kevin looked at his commanding officer. "Jesus Christ Kevin! You're treating this like some kind of science fair project! These are Human life's damn it! Not little test tubes!" Erickson shouted his voice beating off the glass casings. "With all due Respect Sir, You authorized my Experimentations, you even forwarded the Experiment #F5063 To lab site #19 and I'll be damned if you want to take back our work now."

"Our Work! This isn't work! It's a Plague! You can't control it!"

"Sir. I believe we have it contained."

"You have no idea how to contain this. You're playing God Kevin." Erickson turned his back to the scientist.

"Sir. There's no God here." Kevin stated looking down to his laptop as Experimental Formulas combined with Alien DNA. The Lieutenant turned his body to the door and walked to it. Reaching out and grasping the door handle he looked back at Kevin.

"Sir. It will work, I can make it work." Kevin said as the door opened.

"It damn well better." The Lieutenant looked out into the shining bright jungle in front of him. He turned his head to the barracks. He looked on troops sitting there as smoke pored from there lungs, cards falling onto a table. He let out a Sigh.

Kevin's Laptop lit up as a Strong voice came from it. "Human. We are returning" Kevin turned his head to the screen as he stared upon an Elite with a Breathing apparatus in his mouth and olden gold mandible plate, yet Covenant looking armor on his body. Kevin turned to the Heretic Elite as he spoke

"The cells are ready for your extraction, as we have arranged. Have you taken care of the Brutes?" as he pushed his glasses up. The Heretic Laughed. "You think some Jiralhanae could stop us?"

"Of course not. Just checking. Also our scout squad hasn't returned. Sure The Jiralhanae have all been eliminated?" Kevin turned His back to Laptop.

"Do not question us Human. We are making our return." The Screen faded. Kevin let out a sigh and turned back. "It will all be over soon…"

Sunlight exploded onto Jinv's face as he pushed a large leaf from his path. He gazed onto a Full Human base below them. A Steel shell near large Ancient building, all placing along a center structure. Jinv lifted his weapon up and looked back at his forces all staring at the battle to come. Sde'hegt walked to Jinv's side and helped his weapon up.

"Sighting of Flood, they said. I'm sure Rohle noticed this upon his flight. Weapon pods may be near here." Sde'hegt turned and looked for a small hole in the forest. Stepping all around he saw nothing. He groaned with disappointment. Jinv looked below for path to enter the Human base. Sde'hegt was no fool; he knew what Jinv would do if he engaged in battle in the shadow of his fallen Comrade. Sde'hegt proposed an argument to present Jinv. "Perhaps we should wait for confirmation from the Phalanx. The devise should not work so close to the source. The Folly of Human designing." Sde'hegt turned to Jakrotak "Try Contacting once more Jakrotak" The sound of leafs being crushed and broken caused Sde'hegt to turn to Jinv. He wasn't there. Sde'hegt ran to the edge and looked over the tree line as the shifted from moment. "Jakrotak. Cancel the request. We're going down."

Jinv moved eagerly though the trees before finally coming to the base. He walked with his Carbine placed on his back into the open field of the base. A human saw him, turning to him from his table he jogged to the Sangheili. Jinv scanning the base for points of human dwellings. The human shouted. "He-hey! The Elites are here! Finally." He slowed his pace as he came upon Jinv. Jinv turned to the human as it caught its breath. "Oh we thought you guys would never show up, sure did take you awhile." The human bent back up and stared at the Elite. Jinv looked down on him with burning anger. "Well oh well your… here… oh. God no!" Jinv reached his mighty hand out and grabbed the human by the throat. Lifting the Human in the air he watched it struggle and gag for life as he pushed every bit of soul out of it. Eyes burning with blood they roll back as the Human stopped struggling and fell with no soul. Jinv threw it away as he would an incompetent Kig-Yar. Grabbing his Carbine from his back he dashed forward. Two carbine cells left. Three bursts remaining on the current. Jinv slowed his pace near the edge of a Metal shell as he listened to Human chatter. He turned from his cover looking at Six Humans. Five gathered round a table with small pieces of scrap. One in an officer uniform. The officer turned to the Elite.

"Ah they're here. That was quite Earl—" The back of his skull exploded with a green beam at the Corpse fell to its knees. The others in a panic reached for the armaments which they had foolishly left. They turned to run to a different metal shell. Two burst of fire blazed form the Carbine. Two more body fell to the ground with perfect accuracy. The other three humans slammed the door on the shell. Heat exploded from the back of Jinv's Carbine letting the cell fall to the ground. Reaching to his back he grasped a cell. Lifting it into the holder, closing inside.

Sde'hegt Ran swiftly though the brush and into the open human area. Seeing his Sangheili Brother he ran to him. Turning to the assessed combat area he laid his Plasma Rifles. Seeing no moment and bodies on the floor he stared back at his brother. Jinv looked back with burning rage in his eyes. "They were expecting us. They spoke of our arrival, but yet were surprised to see me." Sde'hegt lowered his rifles slowly though the crisp air and opened his mandibles in shock. The metal door shot open, as a Human weapon peered its fearless face from the door bullets screamed to the forces. The Sangheili quickly leapt to the sides away from hostile fire. Jinv placing his back onto the cold shell. Sde'hegt rolled on the dirt and knelt behind primitive liquid storage containers. Sde'hegt heard Unggoy yelping from sudden movement. Turning his eyes to the five Unggoy standing around Jakrotak. Jakrotak furrowed his eyes and waddled to Sde'hegt, looking back and calling for his forces, the four scared Unggoy snapped with pride. Running forward with their leader they jumped into the hail of metal shards. The shards tore through the skin of the Minor Unggoy Xde, His glistening plasma blue blood splashed the air and he jolted backwards forcing his tiny body to move forward he hailed plasma shots onto the shell. The weapon moved back for moments. The Sangheili jumped from there cover and jolted to the door, the Unggoy attempting to keep the pace slowly fell behind. Jinv Bolted into the intense air. He came to the door, kicking his foot fiercely he placed it onto the metal and slammed it onto the human, he fell back onto the ground behind. The door slammed closed and the Human Gasped for air. Before the air could inflate his lungs Sde'hegt pulled his triggers. Plasma smoldered its clothes and skin. Rifles heating he then stopped leaving no moment. Jinv peered though the Small glass square on the metal frame, he looked inside of it to see the two Humans in fear for their lives with their weapons held at their sides the shook in utter fright. Jinv reached to his belt, grabbing his final plasma grenade he forced the trigger down and shattered it into the glass. Turning his cover to the wall. Plasma burst from inside the shell forcing the door open once more, slamming into Sde'hegt. Sde'hegt slammed his Rifle down onto the door bending the metal and swinging it to its place. He looked over at the eyes of Jinv. He showed no fear, regret, shame, only rage, rage for a fallen Friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo

The Blood Of Brothers

Section 4: Blood That Boils. Eyes That Lie.

Jakrotak with his following Unggoy militia reached the furious Sangheili. Jinv Fiercely with a piercing stare looked to Jakrotak. Jakrotak stepped back in fear; Jinv treaded closer to the tiny insignificant pest. Jakrotak could see the throbbing sting in his eyes, down straight into his soul, penetrating Jinv's being. Jinv reached his hand out to Jakrotak, The other Unggoy moved back in fear, only to assume that Jakrotak has made a horrible and fatal mistake. Without warning Hundreds of tiny metal bullets discharged into the dirt near the soldiers, hundreds more followed, Sde'hegt turned to the point of attack to see the line of armed military Humans With their Rifles in perfect synchronization. Jinv moved firmly into his battle post as Bullets hit his plasma shields igniting his energy membrane. Swiftly The Unggoy turned their weapon to the Bullets firing blindly, inaccurately, with seemingly no point, the plasma bolts hounded the Human armada, Needier shards pierced their armor. The metal shards hit the Prideful Unggoy. Splatters of vibrant Blue gore into the air, spewed onto the warm dirt, grabbing the planet. Xde, with an increased injury pushed his body into battle trying to save his comrades he grabbed a plasma grenade and forced it to light. One Human stared directly into his plan taking action to put his round of ammunition into his skull, he fired. Xde's arm reached back, his head exploded instantly as his departed body feel to the dirt. The plasma Grenade held a threat to all forces on the mistaken side. Jinv and Sde'hegt spread their eyes and leapt to sides of cover. The Unggoy ran screaming in fear for their lives they bolted away from the Plasma sphere. Xde's Corpse stared at his brothers. The ground exploded sending thousands of pieces of terrain in every direction. The Unggoy ran to the farthest point away from Human life. Into the forest they hid. Jinv ran down the side of the metallic shell they had defiled. He came to the end, searching where he was to regroup with Sde'hegt so they may ambush the enemy. Sde'hegt turned at stared directly at Jinv, they both slowed their hearts and then looked forward. Wasting no time in order to reach the nest destination. They concealed there body's from the Humans in one of here housing units.

Rolhe Slashed his mighty plasma sword from its holy armament, bursting into life as it lighted the sky screaming with force it sliced the air that held it. He slammed his foot into the unworthy dirt pushing it from the Earth. Thrusting forward into the humans' base he swung his mighty blade through his anger. In full sprint to the Enemy forest he stared at the backs of Human scum his eyes filled with his boiling blood. Smelling their blood he slammed his mighty blade into the spine of the first vermin, screaming in agony the human collapsed. Before the blood leaving his heart could kill him Rohle ripped his blade out, slammed his foot over, turned his torso around his angled knee, lifting his boot into the air he smashed it into the humans head next to it. The Human left the Earth, striking the Human next to him the others turned to the Blood thirsted Ultra. Once the body of the first vermin hit the dirt, Rohle Swung his blade into the sky, thrusting it down into the chest of the falling human. The other Human holding his fallen ally looked up into the eyes of the executioner. The tears of his known fate reached his body and burst from his eyes. Rohle thrust his blade from the corpse, staring at the next victim he swung it beside his shoulder thrusting forward he dismembered the humans head from its neck. Turning to the Humans groping there triggers, early having drained there ammunition they searched for savoir. Rohle took to his feet, reached his hand out to the humans head, grasping it he pulled it to the Earth under it, the Humans body destroyed the substance under. Rohle lifted his leg, slammed it onto the humans ribs, crushing its heart and lungs, it groaned as blood filled its head. Pushing off the smashed lungs, he ripped his blade into the soul of its next sufferer, pushing though it body, Rohle grabbed its head and threw it from the blade. Staring down the last human, whom dropped to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, he stared down the eyes of his executioner. He dropped his weapon as his tears soaked his face. He grabbed the words from his brain, though his jolting muscles of his jaws he formed his final words.

"Pl-please… I don't w-want to Die. Not he-he-re." he grabbed his face and bent over, tears covering his gloves as his body collapsed. His lungs stealing its last breaths of air trying to control the body's spasms. Rohle looked down at the miscreant and raised his decision. He stared at the Humans armor, not like the others he had killed, none like any he had ever seen, White long cloth. His rage drained as he opened his mandibles. "You are not like the others." His blade reseeded into its home. Plasma evaporated into the atmosphere as it hid in its shell. "You are not my enemy. But perhaps a source." Rohle turned his back on the pitiful life form. He saw his two lost majors. Jinv and Sde'hegt stared down at Rohle, weapons drawn. He moved his hand out and waved it down. The Sangheili lowered their weapons and walked to the Commander. The uncontrollable sobbing filled the forest, as it slowly calmed into a soft uncontrollable bust of misery; The Sangheili stared at the human. Jinv looked at Rohle, then to the Human.

"Why did you not slay him, like the rest?"

Rohle looked down at the kneeing being. "He is of no threat to us. Or our cause."

"Yet he was armed, you still will not slay him?" Jinv pointed to the small firearm laid beside him.

Sde'hegt looked at Rohle and Jinv "No shots fired. It was not used."

Rohle waved his hand over the Human "He is not a warrior. A Scientist." Even the most savage Sangheili in the Covenant would never slay a source of vital information.

Jinv bent his double jointed knee to crotch down to the Humans level. He examined him slowly, tilting his head. "Human. Why is it your officers took a great knowledge of my presences. Yet acted astonished to see us." The Human did not look at his face. Jinv grabbed his jaw and showed the Human his eyes. Rohle looked a Jinv with confusion.

"We. We did expect Elites, but not like you… They called themselves Heretics." The Human took control of his emotions once more.

Rohle crossed his arms and looked down at the Human. "Heretics. Working with the Humans!"

Jinv looked back at his commanding officer and back down to the Human. "What did they want?"

The Human looked into Jinv's soul as he tried to answer. "Come to my lab. I will show you."

Sde'hegt looked at Rohle as they exchanged stares they deiced to let the Human show them. Jinv looked at Sde'hegt, He nodded. Jinv took the humans shoulder and lifted him to its feet; he towered of the Human as he rose. "Where?" The Human padded down his coat with his hands, up his chest. He then reached into his pocket and opened small circular pieces of Glass connected by Metal. Placed them over his eyes and then held out his hand. "There." He pointed to a small metal hull beside them. Jinv jerked the Human to his pace. Sde'hegt and Rohle joined in a foot pattern behind them. Jinv came to the door reached out his hand and placed it onto the cold surface of the metal. Pushing it to his side they entered the Lab. One metal platform with a resting computer, laid in the back was a metal platform with many doors, resting on top was a containment cell of with a Mosaic of Green liquid. Jinv made his way past the desk, pulling his hostage behind him. "What is in this cell?"

"A Frozen flood spore, Fused with Brute DNA." He spoke reaching for his cell. Sde'hegt tore from his calm state and shouted "Flood? You Humans are trying to tame the flood. Hah! You cannot tame a Parasite!"

The Human looked back "Perhaps not. But you can control what it wants to do. The flood wants to kill, and grow, and kill everything in the universe. A Spore that has no need to grow, dies."

Rohle places his hand on Sde'hegts chest to calm him. Jinv looked around the room for a moment before asking "Where are the Heretics you so foolishly dealt with." The Human jumped in fear for a moment and responded. The Human pointed to his laptop. "Here, I'll show you."

0700 HOURS, OCTOBER 19, 2552 (MILITARY CALENDAR) \ EARTH, ORBIT OVER GHAN, AUSTRILA.

"Well the good news is," The commanding officer Dusty spoke though his Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle overhead troop radio "We always land feet first" Knights thoughts we're shortly drowned out with the sound of hydraulic locks breaking free as the pressure made a faint scream. Seconds later was complete silence, peaceful silence, something Knight could really get a passion for. All he could hear was his own respiration, his breath faintly heating his skin, beads of Perspiration kissed his forehead. "I almost feel lifeless" Knight spoke to the empty chamber of his SOEIV, Expecting something to speak back. Suddenly his pod started quaking randomly. The sudden atmospheric pressure jerked his body to the padded backside of his titanium shell. He could hear the ceramic skin burning away during atmospheric re-entry. His heads up display flashed blue and in a light blue letter formation it said "Body coolant system on" in seconds the Greek god Boreas brought his cold air to Knights skin. The feeling of ice across his entire body distracted him from the raging hurricane of noises outside of his pod. Earsplitting roars of fire blared inside of his helmet, he could only think of the possibility of his SOEIV burning up on re-entry and killing him. An overwhelming whistling noise quickly pierced though the roar, it sounded more like a tarp wailing in the wind rather than a Hundred-Thousand Dollar military Human Entry Vehicle. His HUD lit up again with a message in a hornet yellow box, in blinking red is said "Drag Shute deploys in 5…4…3…2…1…" Knight braced his arms to hold his body, seconds passed and then all his weight slammed to his feet. Pounds of armor rockets to his ankles, he tried to hold his body up with his shoulders. Then all his weight moved to his shoulders once the chute grabbed the weight. The yellow screen came up again, "Impact in 3…2" Knight pushed all his strength into his elbows "…1" Knight closed his eyes and clenched his body. His pod Demolished the Earth under it. Knight lost his footing and his legs bent and he slammed to the ground. He instantly picked himself back up as his front faceplate launched off, but hardly moved. Knight heard sand crawling over itself, he looked at his feet and he was covered to the top of his boots with sand. He peered up to the top of his pod, he could only see about 12 inches. No enough to crawl through, he looked to his side and there was sand up to his eye line. If he tried to move his faceplate it would drown him. Knight turned on his helmet communications gear, "Uhh Dusty, I think I have a problem" He said with a calm yet confused tone in his voice.

"Where'd you land Boy?" Dusty said with an unusual ring of disappointment on top of his rusty battle hardened voice.

Knight looked in his HUD at his estimated landing position, "On target" Another voice spoke up into Knights ear, "You break your legs? I know you first timer's hate getting your cherry popped" Knight put his hand on his helmet "No Dale, I think my chute deployed late, I'm pretty sure I'm 6 feet underground"

"Keep it down, they could be monitoring out radio chatter" Thaddeus said with a slight shiver in his voice.

"I doubt it" Dusty said "If we'd flown in here we woulda came up on their radar. We dropped, they didn't see anything. Plus there terrorist, not the god damn government."

Dale laughed "You and your cracked out lifestyle Thaddy"

"Shut up Dale" Dusty snapped.

"…Yes Sir" Dale whimpered.

Knight waited in what seemed to be a tomb. He gazed at his HUD looking up the Specifics of his mission.

Mission Objective: Recover stolen weapons and weapon plans.

Location: Earth, Ghan Australia

Suspect: Terrorist group named "The Dead Warriors"

Rules of engagement: Shoot on sight

Dusty kicked the top of the SOEIV. Knight looks up at the metal noise.

"You're pretty stuck huh" Dusty laughed

"Yes, I think it was the chute" Knight replied

"This soft sand saved your life, if you woulda landed maybe 5 feet away, coulda died. There's nothing we can do for you now, we have to compete this mission. We'll send for heavy lift gear when we're done. I'm sorry Knight"

Knight took a deep breath "Yes sir, I understand."

"Try not to die from the heat." Dusty laughed as he walked away.

Knight took one more deep breath and stared at his metallic faceplate. "God Damn it!" Knight punched the metal faceplate. The sound of a gong being hit with a sludge hammer filled his ears, he looked to see more sand fall in from the sudden movement. Knight pushed on the wall and sat down. His knees pressed on the hot metal, back bent in a 70 degree angle. Knight stared at his empty walls, he brought up his memory of his last squad. Knight didn't get along really well with them, but that didn't really matter. Knight thought to himself "I miss those guys, I really do, but I swear I'm going to kill every last one of those Brutes. An Ambush, we should have seen it coming. I wish they didn't make me watch the rear, all I had to do was run. I'm not running anymore, And I'm not going to fucking sit around either!" Knight Punched the faceplate two more times. The sand came in to comfort him, warm sand.

"Do you need a hug Knight?"

"Shut the fuck up Dale." Knight snapped.


End file.
